


Anything for my girl

by mars_of_the_stars



Category: Clone High
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I really just had to hop on this train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars
Summary: As the red convertible raced out of the parking lot, the Goth couldn’t keep it in anymore. All the hurt and sadness of the day finally just got to her. “Uh there should be er tissues in the glove compartment” Jfk said turning into the parking lot of The Grassy Not.  Joan grabbed a couple of tissues and asked, “What are we doing here?”....Or, Joan has a really bad day and Jfk does everything in his power to make her day better
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Anything for my girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really just had to jump on trend, becuase I love these two and they need more screen time!

Joan slammed Jfk’s car door. She wiped her eyes fuck she couldn’t cry. Not right now, the last thing she needed was the whole school to see her cry. Cleo would pounce at any opportunity to make fun of her since the fiasco on prom night. Even if it was for something as little as crying.

“Whoa,whoa whoa betty what’s going on?” The jock asked “Do we need to er uh, pick up some” he leaned in “pads”. Joan smiled slightly “You're too sweet, but that’s not the issue” she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Jack blushed slightly, even though they’d been dating for 2 months Jfk still got rosey red every time Joan showed him any level of affection, Jfk ran through everything he thought might be wrong with his girlfriend. “Ok uh who do I need to sock?” he said raising his first. Joan gave a faint chuckle “You don’t need to beat anyone up Jackie, just get us out of here” Jfk smiled that idiot smile of his “That I can do!”

As the red convertible raced out of the parking lot, the Goth couldn’t keep it in anymore. All the hurt and sadness of the day finally just got to her. “Uh there should be er tissues in the glove compartment” Jfk said turning into the parking lot of The Grassy Not. Joan grabbed a couple of tissues and asked, “What are we doing here?” 

Jfk had driven her home every day since Prom. Joan had resisted at first she thought Jfk was just trying to take her to Teen Sex Cove, but he’d agreed to just take her straight home and he’d stuck to that promise.

“Now I remember our agreement, but today since your er having a bad day” Jfk said as he parked “You’d let me cheer you up a bit? Or if you want I’ll take ya home” Joan wiped her eyes “Well since we’re here” she stated “I guess a milkshake couldn’t hurt”

They walked in and ordered their shakes, strawberry for Joan chocolate for Jfk and an order of fries to share, and got a booth. As soon as they sat down John asked “So Joanie if ya don’t mind what’s got ya so down?” Joan took a sip of her milkshake and rolled her eyes “Ugh well for starters Toots set of the fire alarm trying to make me breakfast so I woke up to burnt toast and one of the WORST sound imaginable” Jack sat there listening intently “and then because of that I didn’t make it to first period on time” Joan continued “and then we had a pop quiz which of course I failed”

After Joan finished telling him about the garbage fire of a day Kennedy said “Well you know er I’m uh not good at all these uh feelings things... but I hope you know that I’m here for you Joanie” he took Joan’s hand in his “No matter what”

“Oh Jfk what did I do to deserve you” Joan smiled. If Joan went back in time to tell herself that she’d be dating JFK. Joan would have probably punched herself. Yet here she was drink a fucking milkshake with him.

Jfk scrunched up his nose “The real question is what a bozo like me did to deserve a knockout betty like yourself?” He leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, letting Joan close the distance between them. She cupped his face as she kissed him. Maire Antoinette walked over with their milkshake. She coughed to alert the happy couple of the arrival of their food. 

Joan almost catapulted to the other side of the booth, her face beet red. Marie set down their drinks and walked back to the counter. The goth started giggling uncontrollably. The jock just looked at her “Er uh what’s so funny?” he questioned as Joan kept laughing. Joan calmed down enough to answer “Oh god now I owe Gandi 20 dollars”

She went on to explain that freshman year she’d made a bet with Gandi that Joan would NEVER be one of those people who’d make out so hard that she’d make it awkward for the server. “Aww Marie doesn’t mind” John threw a couple of fries in mouth “She’s seen enough tonsil hockey in her day” 

“It’s the principle of it,” Joan said, swiping a fry from under his nose. Jfk furrowed his brow “What uh does Scudworth have to do with this?” That made Joan laugh even more. “What er did I say??” Jeez he hadn’t made her laugh like that since prom night. He really liked her laugh, even if Jack had no idea what she was laughing at he still liked to hear it. Joan patiently explained the difference between principal spelled P-R-I-N-C-I-P-A-L, meaning the head of the school, and principle spelled P-R-I-N-C-I-P-L-E meaning a fundamental source or basis of something. Jfk still didn’t really understand why they sounded so similar but he didn’t want to exacerbate Joan. Jfk remembered what exacerbate ment because in the 4th grade Sigmund Freud beat him with that word the spelling bee when he misspelled frivolous.

They finished their milkshakes and headed out back to the car. “Er Joanie” Jfk said rubbing the back of his neck nervously “Do you wanna come over to uh my house and eh hang out” Joan froze, she knew that when a Boy asks a Girl to hang out at his place he wanted to take things to the ‘next level’. She smiled “Sure, but no funny business Kennedy” she said calmly but firmly. The boy raised his hands up defensively “Course betty! You know I wouldn’t try anything without your permission right?.” 

An arrow of pain struck Jfk in the heart, to think that Joan, his girl, thought that he’d ever do anything to hurt her; wanted him to punch himself in the face. Joan smiled sheepishly “I know Jack, I know” she said getting into the passenger seat of his car. As they drove towards his house. Jfk prepped Joan on how to deal with his dads “They’re uh gonna ask ya a bunch of questions, and ya don’t have to answer any of them if you don’t want to” Joan scoffed “You’re acting like I’m going into an interrogation” 

When they got to his house, Jfk’s parents weren’t home. The Jock breathed a sigh of relief, what he was about to do was going to be easier without his dads fawning. “Uh ok eh just stay here” Jack pointed to the couch “I’ll er be right back”

Joan awkwardly sat down on the olived covered couch and took out her beat up copy of A Wrinkle in Time. She’d been in love with the book ever since her and Toots had listened to the audiobook when she was 10. She read through a couple of pages before Kennidy noisily walked back into the room with a boombox. “Now Betty before I start” Jfk said in the most serious voice Joan ever heard from his boyfriend “You’re only the 3rd person to see me do this and if you tell anyone about this I will break up with you.” Joan solemnly nodded. 

And then John started to tap dance. Joan just stared at him, her mouth hit the floor. As the jaunty tap number continued Jfk really seemed to get into his element. When the number ended he pantied slightly and asked “So? Whatta you think?” Joan was smiling like an idiot. “I loved it!” She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, laughing and working on homework. Jfk, gentleman that he was, offered to drive her home. Joan politely refused “Come on Jack, if you give me any more rides you might as well be my private chauffeur” “And I’m ok with that” Jfk said sheepishly. Joan kissed his cheek “And kennedy, thanks for today” Jfk ruffled her hair “Anything for my girl”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated literally just finished writing this haha. Tell me if you want more becuase I have a few other fanfics in the old google drive that are just begging to see the light of day


End file.
